Sophie McGarrett
by Mari McGarrett
Summary: Steve's daughter and him get kidnapped by someone that has to do with the case that five-0 is working on.
1. Chapter 1

Sophie McGarrett

Hair: Long brown hair that goes down to her waist that's straight

Eye color: blue

Height: five feet tall

Age: 14

Personality: She's very nice she loves sports she plays soccer and tennis.

History: Her mother died when she was born. She lives with her dad who she absolutely loves.

Sophie woke up and got dressed in denim short shorts with a light blue V-neck and vans. Today was going to be fun she was going camping with her dad today. She walked into the kitchen where her dad was cooking breakfast

"Morning dad when are we leaving?" She sat down at the table.

"We're going to be leaving soon after we eat breakfast." Then here was a crash from the living room. Sophie looked up worriedly at her dad. "Stay here I'll check it out."

When he went into the living room he found five guys dressed in black with guns. Steve started to fight them then all of a sudden one of the guys said. "Stop McGarrett or your daughter dies." He turned around and saw the guy with his arm around Sophie's neck and a gun to her head.

"Let her go you can take me just leave her please."

"She's coming with us she's the only way that you will cooperate with us." Sophie looked terrified.

"Fine." Two of the other men grabbed his arms. They were dragged outside to where a van was waiting. They were thrown into the back of it while the men climbed in after them.

One of them grabbed some rope and tied Steve and Sophie's hands behind their backs. Then they blindfolded them.

After what felt like hours the van stopped. The blindfolds were taken off and they were dragged into what looked like a mansion. They were taken to the living room where they saw a guy that looked like the leader.

He turned to Steve." Commander McGarrett what a pleasure it is to finally meet you. Your team is working on a case that involves my brother right now."

Steve looked like he finally understood. "You're Foster's brother. What do you want with us?"

"Well you're here so that your team will cooperate with us." Then he smiled at Sophie. "And your precious daughter is here so that you can cooperate. We'll continue to talk about this later for now they wll escort you to your room."

Then two men escorted Steve and Sophie to a room that had queen sized bed and a TV on the wall.

Sophie sat on the bed "Dad what are we going to do?"

Steve sat next to her. "Don't worry honey I'll geet us out of here." He put his arm around Sophie's shoulders.


	2. Call and Escape Attempt

**Author's Note: I forgot last chapter to say that I don't own anything of Hawaii five-0.**

**Otherwise I'm really happy that you guys liked it honestly I thought that no one would like it I'm sorry I couldn't update the story I was on vacation for spring break the past week and a half but I will update soon. I hope you like this chapter.**

A few hours later they had food brought to them. But otherwise no one came in for anything. Then the door opened to reveal Foster's brother. "Commander McGarrett we are going to call your partner and tell him what our demands are." Then he pulled out a cellphone and typed in a number and put it to his ear. "Detective Williams you're probably wondering where your partner and his daughter are. You're also probably wondering who I am well I am the brother of the man that you're investigating and that you currently have in custody. So here are my demands you are going to let my brother go or I'm going to kill your partner and his daughter."

Then there was a pause while the guy was listening. "Yes you can talk to him but not for long."

He handed Steve the phone and he put it to his ear. "Hello."

"Steve, are you and Sophie ok?"

"Yeah we're fine but don't do anything they say Danny we'll be fine I'll figure out a way to get us out of here."

Then the phone was ripped away from his ear and he was hit hard in the head with a gun.

When he looked up the man had the phone to his ear and the gun pointed at Steve. "There you got to talk to him now release my brother.. You have 2 days to do this or they die." Then he hung up the phone and turned to Steve. "Don't try anything stupid again or your daughter will pay the price.

He left the room and Steve turned to Sophie and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to try and get us out of here now." He tried the window but it wouldn't budge he saw a chair in the corner of the room. He knew that if he smashed the window with the chair then he would have only a minute to get him and Sophie out and to run.

Then he heard footsteps outside of the room. "Sophie hide I think I know what to do." Then he took the chair and hid next to the door. The door opened and he hit the guy over the head with the chair. "You can come out now sweetie." Sophie came out from under the bed and he led her down the hallway. Steve found a vent and they climbed into it.

They crawled until they found a way outside and got out of the vent. They ran. And then they heard an alarm go off and they heard running footsteps behind them. Then there was a gun shot and Sophie screamed. Steve turned to her and saw that a bullet grazed her shoulder. Then someone grabbed her by the neck and put a gun to her head. Steve recognized him as Foster's brother. "Don't try anything McGarrett or she dies come back with us.

Then Steve surrendered and two guys grabbed him and they brought them back to the mansion.


	3. Enter Danny

**Sorry it took me so long to update. But here's the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do nt own anything of Hawaii five-0.**

They were taken to a different room this time they were taken to a room with two chairs facing each other. They were tied to the chairs. Then Foster's brother came into the room and stood between them and faced Steve. "Now if you eer try something like that again I will kill your daughter."

Steve just glared at him. Then he walked out of the room and closed the door. He looked at Sophie who was crying because of the pain from the gunshot. "Sweetie are you ok?"

Sophie looked at him and sniffled. "I'm fine dad how are we going to get out of here now?"

Then they heard gunshots coming from outside of the room. The door slammed open and Danny came in. Are you guys ok?" He said while he ran over to Sophie to untie her.

We're fine now that you're here." Steve said while Sophie got up when she was untied. Then Danny came over to him and untied him too. "How did you find us so fast?"

"I'll explain when are out of danger." Then they ran out of the door with Sophie in between them. Danny had given Steve his extra gun. Then when they got to the foyer of the mansion there were like 20 guys with guns pointed at them. Then Foster's brother walked in. "Why hello Detective Danny Williams I see that you have decided to join us, but it seems that you have come alone."

"I figured that bringing you down myself would be much easier." Danny said while smirking.

Then a guy came up from behind him and hit him over the head with his gun. He collapsed to the floor. Then they grabbed both Sophie and Steve and disarmed him and Danny. Then they dragged Danny up. "No if you would be so kind to join me in the living rom." They were dragged into the living room and forced to sit on the couch Sophie in the middle. Foster's brother was pacing in front of them. "I have been trying to be very patient but you keep testing me so this is what I'm going to do I'm going to show you what I will do if you try to escape again.

Then he motioned to the guy that was standing next to couch that they were sitting on. The man grabbed Sophie and squeezed her injured shoulder. Then Sophie screamed in pain then Foster's brother took out a gun and shot Sophie in the leg. She fell to the ground holding her leg in pain.

"Stop please, stop hurting her!" Steve said while fighting against the person that was holding him back. Danny was also trying to get to her.

Then Foster's brother turned to him. "Now the next time I shoot her it will be in her head if you try to escape again." He turned to the guys that were holding them back. "Take them back to room that they were first staying in."

They were dragged and Sophie was carried up the stairs to the room.


End file.
